An Adventurer a Samurai and a Sage
by Jacob.Uzumaki
Summary: A new grope of hero's make it to the land of OOO by mistake along with jack from his world to OOO as well and its up to Finn and Jake to help them not only stop there evil that came with them but there own. Will Finn and Jake be able to help. Also there will be a lot of PB bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's and girl's It's me and before you boo at me and not even read this story just know that my other story why is still being worked on so if you will plz read this one and tell me what you think and if you like it I will keep it going for you thanks and enjoy**

? "Haku you will die here"

Haku "Oh so you say samurai jack but we will see who the victor is in the End"

Jack "I will kill you and go back to my own time so now you die demon"

With that said Jack jumped up and swung his sword at Haku. Haku was cut very bad and right before Jack could give the killing blow Haku did a spell that made him and Jack go to a whole new world.

As jack started to stand up he look around frantically for his sword when he looked up he saw that Haku had his sword and hoku looked down at jack with a sinister smile.

Haku "so jack it look's like the tables are turned and now I will kill you and you will never see your family or own time frame again now die dog"

Just as Haku swung his sword and was about to hit Jack when out of nowhere a mysterious man came and stopped the sword with that of his own.

? "Say jacob do you and your little group of ragtag friends is enough to stop me and my arm of mennen's"

There in the middle of the battle field stood a man about 6'ft tall with a nice build and curly bright red hair back to back with his comrade's looking at the overwhelming odd stacked against them

Jacob "well snare in all honesty yes I think we can cause your still a cry baby bitch"

Master snare " I told you MY NAME IS MASTER SNARE YOU SCUM NOW DIE. MEN GET HIM"

With that all of snare's men charged Jacob and his team when all of a sudden snare's Machine went wrong and whole field went through a wormhole and as every thing ended Taking them all to some were on one could even think of.

As Jacob and his friends were standing up to get there baring's they looked around and found that Snare and his army were nowhere near so was they looked around some more they heard what sounded like someone about to kill someone and when they ran closer to the sound they say this monster's demon with a sword about to strike down a man in what looked like white robe's and with that Jacob jumped into action and stopped the sword the demon was welding with his own and was holding if off when the man behind him jumped high into the air and kicked the demon in the face and made him drop the sword and as the demon was coming too Jack picked up the sword and ran at Haku. Just then as Haku was about to die he teleported away.

Jack turned around and looked at the man who saved him and was surprised to see the red hair and large group behind him.

Jack "thank you sir for your help it was much appreciated"

Jacob looked at him and smiled and as he walked to Jack. Jack put his hand on the hilt of his sword ready for a fight but Jacob raised his hand and smiled so more then spoke.

Jacob "you are a samurai right I have study and followed yours people's ways for many years may I ask what type of enchantment your sword has oh and before I forget my name is Jacob viers and it is very nice to meet you"

Jack lowered his hand and smiled still ever so watching the new grope for any sign of hostility to him but when he looked into the eye's of the man he was talking to he could tell that there was nun to him whatsoever so he smiled and spoke in a very proud yet gentle voice

Jack "I have long since forgotten my real name but everyone calls me jack so just call me Jack but if formel Samurai Jack is all and it is nice to meet you all but what are your name's"

Jacob smiled and turned to his friends and started pointing to everyone as they Introduce themselves to jack.

First there was sunny a big guy somewhat fat but not to much on his hip he had a short broad sword and in his left hand a shield and on his back a 12 gage shotgun with a drum clip on it.

He had short brown hair an overcoat on with an old look to it with a baseball cap on. with some black army boots on and t-shirt and some light fitting jeans with a pair of fingerless gloves. He stood at about 5 feet 10 inches tall. As Jack got a good look at him sunny walked over to jack and put his hand out for a handshake.

Sunny "hey there jack it's good to meet you say how in sam hell did you jump that high man"

Jack shook his hand and smiled

Jack "it is good to met you sunny and I was trained by monkeys to jump so high"

sunny looked at him and languages and went to stand beside jacob with a smile on his face. next up was Vanessa.

Vanessa was a short girl with blue hair in a bun behind her head she was about 5 feet tall with a cold look to her eye's and how she acted but some were deep you could tell there was a gentle soul.

She had a .45 on her hip and a short sword on her back. She wore a black steel chestplate no arm guards and some black steel boots and shin guards. She walked forward and bowed to Jack and stepped to the side with Jacob and sunny

Jacked bowed back and looked at the next one in front of him. In front of him stood two women One was tall and one was a little shorter The one on the left went first she was 5 feet 5 inches with red hair to her mid back she had and sword on her back and two old school looking .45's on her hip.

she had jeans on with a long sleeve shirt with a pair of fingerless gloves on and a old school paper boy hat and a un zip hoodie on her shoe's were steel toe with a black polished finish. She bowed and smiled.

One "My name is one so just call me that and it is nice to meet you no one else and give jacob a good spar with a sword maybe you can"

With that said she walked over and put her head on Jacob smiling as it was Two's turn. Jack smiled and bowed and looked at Jacob for a moment then back to the other left in front of him she bowed and Introduced herself.

She stood at 5 feet 9 inches with old eye's and a gentle face but one could tell that when mad she was a fore to be reckoned with. She had an overcoat with steel plate on the back and sleeves she wore army pants and a gray t-shirt with a pair of fingerless gloves. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a baseball cap on.

She had a one sided war axe and a .50 sniper rifle on her back and a desert eagle on her hip and a black steel dagger on her leg

Two "you may call me two if you wish but nonetheless it is nice to meet you Jack and yes it is good that someone might be able to give jake a run for his money"

She did a slight bow and walked over to the rest of the group as jack bowed back and looked up to see 7 more in the group they all walked up and bowed to Jack like Jacob has taught them for when they need to show respect first of the 6 was the biggest and the tallest his name was Duncan he stood at a monstrous 6 foot 7 inches towering over jack like a tree to the ground.

Duncan had a medieval knight helmet and a pair of glasses on with the face guard of the helmet up and a steel chest plate on and a cavalry arm guards with a pair of fingerless gloves with black steel toed boots on and steel shin guard. he also wore an overcoat over his chest plate but the sleeves made it to his forearms and he had jeans on with the end's put on the boot.

Had a massive sword on his side and a shield on his left side with a RPG on his back with a bag full of war head on in his backpack under his RPG and a M16 and a .45 on his leg and knife on the other.

Duncan "Hi Jack it's nice to meet you and I hope we can work well together for the greater good or whatever"

With that said he stood over to the side and started talking to jacob.

Next to Duncan was a set of twins they both walked up and smiled one on the right had a army helmet on with a flak jacket on and steel arm and leg guards on with a pair of fingerless gloves and green army pants on with the end's put in the boot's that were all so steel toe and bright red undershirt and the one on the left had the atch same thing on.

One on the right had a short sword and a AK 47 on his back on his hip he had a .45 and a bowie knife. and on his belt he had 2 sticks of TNT.

The one on the left had a Dragunov and a AK 47U on his back and on his hip he had a Tanto and Glock 17. and on his belt he had 1 claymore and 2 packs of C4.

The one on the right is George and the one on the left is bill they both stand at 5 feet 4 inches

George "so you are a samurai that's good not much of you guy's out in the world but anyway it's nice to meet you jack"

Bill "yes it is nice to meet you Jack I hope you are a good sword fighter"

Jack "it is nice to meet you two as well and yes I'm a very good sword fighter"

With that out of the way the last three were left and the next one jack talked to was a tall well built black man with a small afro. He had a heavy coat and a army helmet on with fingerless gloves and Steel shin guards on and a steel chest plate on.

He had a pair of glock 17's on his hips and on his back he had a old school M14 and a large broadsword. On his leg he had a hunting knife and a small 34 revolver.

Gerry "hey jack I'm gerry it's nice to meet you hope we can work well together man"

Jack "as do I"

With that Gerry walked away and started talking to the twin's next was a small girl with blond hair and was about 5 feet tall she had a baseball cap on and an overcoat that looked liked sunny's she wore jeans and old pair of sneakers with a pair of fingerless gloves and a green undershirt with a steel chest and shin plate.

On her hip she had a Beretta and a short sword and on her back she had a M24 sniper rifle and on her leg she had a sawed off double barrel shotgun.

Codi "hello it is nice to meet you"

Jack "it is nice to meet you to"

when done she walked over and started talking to two. next was the last two members of the group they walked up and bowed to jack.

Will "hi samurai jack I'm will it's nice to meet you"

George "Hey there Jack I'm George it's nice to meet you"

Jack "it's nice to meet you both as well"

Jack looked at the they both stood a good 5 feet 8 inches Will had a beanie on and a light jacket with steel on the arm's and a flak jacket under it he wore army pants and black sneakers and a pair of fingerless gloves with the word's watch out in bright red letters on them.

He had a pair of daggers on his lower back and a M16 on his shoulder and two 34 revolver's on his leg's.

George had a pair of fingerless gloves on with his grey overcoat and a baseball cap and his army pants and his brown boots and his steel chest and shine gurd's on.

He had a long sword on his side and on the other he had a desert eagle. on his back he had a old school tommy gun with drum clip and his leg he had a bowie knife.

When all of the meeting of one another was over they looked at one another and and Jack stepped in front of one another and spoked.

Jack "so do you know where we are and how we can get back to where we belong"

Jacob looked around and smiled he smelled the air and his smile only grow bigger.

he looked at Jack and then back to his team and back to Jack. he walked over to a tree and looked at it for a little and took some of the pink stuff off top and ate it and smile and looked back at the group.

Jacob "it's cotton candy so were in the woods of candy and I bet you all that close bye there's a town or kingdom"

Jack jumped up and cut some off with his sword and ate some and smiled and what he was not eating he throw to the outer and looked back at them. when he turned around they were all eating so sunny had hand fulls and the others just tasting it.

Jacob "ok guy's and girl's and bad asses of all age's let move out and Jack you are more than welcome to come a long"

Jack "I think I will but we must stay on are toe's"

Jacob "very true lets go guy's"

 **So what do you all thank guy's and or girl's tell me in the pm's or comment box**


	2. Chapter 2

Haku stood up as his cut heal he looked through his globe in the room and saw samurai jack with a group of strangers that looked liked worries from another world the one in the front looked like a demon with his bright red hair and his sword and other thing's he was followed by a small group of stranger's and jack as they started walking jack and the boy were talking.

Jack "so jacob how old are you and your friends to have all this gear and stuff and for them to speak so highly of your sword skill you must be around 30 or so right"

Jacob let out a light chuckle and rubbed his head and smiled a bit as he looked up at the sky and saw pink clouds.

Jacob "don't let my rouge look or my size fool you jack i'm only 16 and the oldest one in the group is 22 and that's two i started doing work at 12 for a gangster in ireland and in 4 years i'm here i have done a lot of bad in my short life but a little good i'm very good with this sword cues as soon as a i could hold on to one i was training with one every day it was a patient of mine i follow the code of bushido or way of the samurai as you know you follow it yourself do you not"

Jack "yes and no i was thrown into a world of few good men and code of honor held no power so i do and i don't but my family comes first i need to save them i have been gone very long because of that demon"

Jack clenshed his fiest as his nuckles turnd white as he started to swell with rage. Jacob stop and put a hand on jack's shoulder and nodded his head.

Jacob "it's ok jack we will get him i may be a criminal in my home world but i'm a good guy at heart and what he has done is unforgivable now i want to sword fight with you before we go any further i would love to know where your at if you don't mind"

Jacob took off his backpack and his gun's and drew his sword and took up a old style samurai stance with his sword.

Jack "very well"

Jack took of his hat and drew his sword and took the same stance as the other's stop and looked at them as they ran to one another.

Jacob swing his sword down as jack brought his up to block as he came down with a crushing force as the ground broke up a bit as he charged again jack kept jumping back and dogging as his opponent was much stronger then him but his style was sloppy and brute but he was fast as he moved jack did one last duck as he brote up his sword Jacob moved his in front off his chest to block jack's sword jack hit with a hard force as jacob was launched in the air as jack jumped up after him he sung again and jacob blocked once more as he did jack tried to kick jacob in the face but jacob grabbed his foot and throw him towards the ground as they were deciding jack One " I can't believe you were one pare with jacob in just sword skill that's a very good feat to achieve my friend you made jacob very happy by being that good I know he was holding back but it was not just for you but for us as well"

Jack "what do you mean not just for me but for you guys as well"

One "Long ago he lost all control and transform into a type of monster we later found out that he has a demon inside of him at when his brain is at it's weakest it atack's his subconscious he learned to control it to a starting point but not very well and it get's bad think of him as 10 times landed on his feet as did jacob when jack landed he ran after jacob and thrusted at him jacob moved just barely as the sword made a small cut on his side jacob thrust back at jack and almost hit him as jack dogged hand back flipped he realized that jacob got him as his leg was bleeding bad jacob looked jack and jack looked at him and they both realized that the match was not over just yet they both ran at one another again and as their swords clashed the other's were watching and playing bet's on one of the.

Sunny " i got 50 bucks on that jack guy he's kicking ass"

Codi " i got 100 on jack he's pretty good i thank jacob has lost his edge"

One " I got 1 grand on jacob winning no has ever beat him in a sword fight EVER!"

george and bill " we got 50 on jacob one has a very good point"

Two " I got 200 on it being a tie they're both very good i couldn't keep up with either of them"

The other stood there just watching not even wanting to pick as fear of the rate of one of them being mad.

the swords clashed as both fighters had bad cuts all over there bede's as jack stood holding his side and jacob stood there with his hand on his arm jack stared into the eye's of jacob as he did the same they both raised their swords and ran for one family rush to end the battle jack swung down with his sword as jacob dogged and held his word to jack's neck jack looked at him and put away his sword as did jacob they both walked back as the helped one another stand the other's came and helped them they laid down as the other's stared bandgen up there cut's

One " what the hell guy's don't you know when to chill the hell out jacob come on how come you were holding back and let yourself get hurt this bad"

Jack " what you were holding back and you still beat me"

Jacob "yes and no i was holding back my transformation and no this was about only sword skill that's all i used and you kicked my ass real good i haven't ever fought that hard you sir are a true master"

Jack "you still beat me and i gave it all i had and i still lost i'm very glad your not my enemy i would be in a very bad spot.

Jack smiled and let out heaved chuckle as he finished getting picked up the other's started setting up camp and getting the tent's ready as jack and jacob laid there and one and two stated the fire and tending to their wounds.

bigger and 10 times the speed and the strength when he transforms into the part he can control it's only doubled"

Jack looked solemn as he took in the info and rested as she finished helping him.

Jack "so if he went into his other from the one he can control he's twice as strong then he is now"

One "yes and he can use fire and ice at the same time in his ultimate form when he's 10 times how he now he has the ability to use all element's at will he went there only once and the power was damn near incline it would sarec anyone or anything but he snapped out of it when he was about to hurt us"

Jack nodded as she walked away and took in this info he did not know how to carry one with them if this was true he was told his whole life that demons are evil and here it was that this boy had one in him and could flip the lead at any point and kill this world. with that he was pulled from his train of thought by jacob as he looked over at him jacob was waving him over to the fire they made. Two came over and help jack up as they walked over to the fire and sat him down the rest of them were eating out of tin can's that said pork n beans on the side. Jacob smiled and handed him a warm can of the food.

Jacob "here jack this is a life saver right here cheap and not that bad trust me it taste better then i look's"

jack took the can and sniffed it as he took a bite he nodded as it did not taste that bad and he kept eating as he almost finished bill and george walked up.

Jacob "what did you two find out where are we"

Bill "well were in that caddy wood we made a map there is a large castle like thing to the north and it has to huge gumball guy's that act like gard's i saw one of them sticking their head in a tree and to the south there is a huge tree that someone lives in and turned the inside into a house there's window's all over the place and the east there is lager snow moten range but one of the montes closest to the egea has a face on it to the west a land of just fire with fire people the candy castle has just candy people and throw out the wood's there are nuthin but monster's everywhere he havent used are gun's do to the noise"

george "yeah and they way the thing's are looking master snot went thru the ice moten's with his army they must be looking for a way back we are about a two day march if we leva now no]but you two are two hurt and we need to find a doc for you two"

Jacob "ok thank's guy's now we know where we are here in this world i thank tomorrow we head to the tree house and try there first ok now i'm off to bed night guys make sure you take turns on watch duty ok night"

one helped jacob stand up and walked to his tent everybody else went back to doing what they were doing as the night carried on.


End file.
